In recent years, in a light emitting display device for mobile purposes, there is a strong demand for high resolution and low power consumption. Display devices which use a liquid crystal display device (LCD) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) such an organic EL display device or electronic paper etc. are being adopted.
Among these, the development of organic EL display devices is progressing with the aim of achieving small scale display panels, high resolution and high speed. An organic EL display device is arranged with pixels which are formed from an organic light-emitting diode, have high reaction speed since they have no mechanical operations, high luminosity display is possible since each pixel emits light and because a thin display is possible since a backlight is not required, the next generation of display devices is expected.
In an OLED display panel in which a color filter is combined with an organic light-emitting diode which emits white light, one pixel (main pixel) is formed from sub-pixels which include a plurality of colors and a display region is formed by arranging these pixels. As high definition of OLED display panels progresses, when the display panel is seen from a diagonal direction, a problem occurs whereby different colors of a sub-pixel adjacent to a regular color of a sub-pixel become mixed. In order to prevent mixed colors, it is effective to increase the width of a black matrix which is a light shielding film between pixels. However, an increase in the width of a black matrix invites a drop in aperture ratio, a decrease in display quality and because this leads to a deterioration in power consumption, there is a limit to dealing with the problem of mixed colors using a black matrix.
However, in each type of display device, from the viewpoint of intermediate display quality and ease of manufacture related to a sub-pixel of a pixel which forms a display screen, a shape and structure of various types of sub-pixels has been proposed (for example, patent document 1 [Japanese Laid Open patent 2007-227274], patent document 2 [Japanese Laid Open Patent 2009-533810]).
The present invention provides a display device which reduces the effects of mixed colors.